cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Infantry Fighting Vehicle
The IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) is a versatile and lightly armoured vehicle used by the Allies during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. It is designed as a support unit capable of performing a variety of roles, including anti-infantry, anti-air, and vehicle repair, depending on the infantry unit garrisoned within. Background The IFV can be garrisoned by one infantry unit. This will cause its weapon to change. Without any infantry inside, it is primarily an anti-aircraft unit and fires a weaker version of the missiles used by the Patriot Missile System against both ground and air targets. While fast, the IFV is very lightly armoured. It requires support from other vehicles or the element of surprise in order to last long. An IFV that has been promoted to heroic is extremely strong, capable of destroying Kirov airships and other durable air units with just a few salvoes of missiles. It also becomes dramatically more effective against ground targets, killing infantry in a single salvo, tanks in a few, and any Barracks, War Factory, or Ore Refinery in less than four. Game unit Infantry effects See this article's video gallery for demonstrations of each combination. *GI, Conscript, or Spy: Machine gun *Guardian GI: Anti-tank missile launcher (can also attack aircraft) *Engineer: Crane/welder for repairing vehicles *Attack Dog or Slave: None (remains a Rocket IFV) *Sniper: Sniper rifle with improved range and rate of fire *Chrono Legionnaire: Chrono gun *Tanya, Navy SEAL, [Commando, or Boris: Powerful anti-infantry machine gun *Flak Trooper: Flak cannon *Tesla Trooper: Powerful anti-surface Tesla weapon *Desolator: Anti-infantry Rad cannon with improved range and rate of fire *Crazy Ivan, Chrono Ivan, or Terrorist: Suicide bomb *Initiate: Enhanced psychokinesis *Virus: Virus rifle with improved range and rate of fire *Any Yuri unit variant: Anti-infantry psychic blast Aftermath It is not known to operate after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. After Cherdenko's trip to 1927, IFV was redesigned into Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle by the time of the War of the Three Powers. Assessment Pros * Good against infantry and aircraft * Powerful in numbers * Versatile; due to quick weapon switches * Cheap * Very fast * Easily gains veterancy when loaded with a Sniper or Navy SEAL (Red Alert 2) * Makes the Sniper very useful, by addressing his issues with rate of fire and movement speed on foot * Very powerful when heroic Cons * Useless against tanks if not loaded with anti-tank infantry * Lightly armoured * Weaker than Gatling Tanks, in the default configuration Selected quotes Gallery RA2_Armored_Car.jpg|Concept art RA2_Beta_IFV_Icons.png|Beta icon File:Beta_IFV_1.PNG|Beta version File:Beta_IFV_2.PNG|Beta version with machine gun 1 File:Beta_IFV_3.PNG|Beta version with repair crane File:Beta_IFV_4.PNG|Beta version with machine gun 2 Video gallery Video:Red Alert 2 IFV explained|Demonstration of IFV variations Trivia During the beta phase of Red Alert 2, the IFV sported a different design, having treads instead of tires and a different chassis. This tracked version resembles the German Marder IFV. When garrisoned with a |President, Cow, or other animal, the IFV will gain a Prism weapon similar to the Prism Tower, but more powerful. This does not usually happen during regular gameplay. Even mind-controlling civilian units does not work, because mind-controlled infantry cannot be garrisoned. Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal